


Untitled

by triwizard_tardis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Angst, first original work, i don't know what this is, i don't know where this came from, title will be subject to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triwizard_tardis/pseuds/triwizard_tardis
Summary: An unexpected reunion in the middle of the night.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I am open/looking for title suggestions. For once, I own this.

"What're you gonna do now, huh?" Cas asked dropping her arms in defeat. The dull thud they made as they landed against her kevlar jacket shook Kasey to the core. They wrapped their thumbs around each other religiously, glaring at their hands, willing the movement to cease to no avail. Fidget, fidget, fidget. Always have to fidget.

"Well!?" Cas demanded, throwing her arms up again. Her chocolate brown eyes bore holes like dark, weathered steel into Kasey's skull. Kasey refused to meet her gaze. The silence stretched.

"I don't know," Kasey mumbled beneath it.

"You don't know!" Cas reiterated incredulously. "No, wait. Of course you don't know! Why do I even pretend to be surprised!?"

Kasey clenched their jaw; Cas continued.

"You never know because you never think things through!"

"I think-" Kasey growled, suddenly throwing their growing glare at Cas like a stiletto. The defense died on their lips, but they committed to their lethal scowl.

"You, you what?" Cas leaned down towards them, hand cupped mockingly behind her ear. "You say you do think? So, what, then? Y-you drove out to _Delaware_ , in the _middle of the night_ ; you _broke into_ your _grandparents' house_ to do, to do what exactly!?"

"I don't know," Kasey asserted through gritted teeth. Cas sighed, sagging under the weight of it. 3:30 a.m. Back in Delaware for the first time in a decade. Kasey balled up in a stubborn, nervous knot on the worn, carpet bag couch just like they were ten years ago. She flopped down next to them, blatantly ignoring the stir in all the dust.

"What are you even running from?" She asked, rolling her heavy head along the back of the couch to face her . . . friend? Could she even really call Kasey a friend anymore? She hadn't heard from them in seven years, hadn't seen them in ten. Around year five, she stopped trying. Then out of the blue. A phone call in the middle of the night. They were lucky Cas hadn't ever changed her number.

"You know damn well what I'm running from," they growled accusatorially. Any heat in the words was extinguished behind the knees drawn up to their chest as the spoke.

"Do I?" Cas begged, lifting her head to face Kasey more fully, drained of the energy to do much else. "I haven't heard from you in _seven years_. Your dog died when we were fifteen; last I saw you, you were changing your name on paper, finally fucking your parents for the last time. You were doing well, then nothing! For all I know, your kid could be in jail."

"I don't have a kid," Kasey informed, the more bewildered: "Why would I have a kid?"

"I don't know, Kase! A lot can change in a decade."

Kasey sighed heavily. Silence grew, dyed in the weight of it.

"This isn't my grandparents' house anymore," they offered weakly.

"No?"

"No. Abuela died four years ago. Abuelo, a year after that."

"So who's house did you break into," Cas grunted with tactless humor.

"They left it to my parents in their will. They never come here."

A new silence grew. A tired silence. An inconceivably patient silence. A minute-hours later, Cas swept it away with a sigh.

"Get some sleep," She instructed, heaving herself up to slink off to one of the marsh house's many guest rooms. "We'll figure this shit out in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm looking for title suggestions.


End file.
